pengorbanan terakhirku untukmu
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: kisah ini chara nya si Hitsugaya meninggal. tapi perannya ga banyak..   gomene kalau banyak yang salah..  review ya ,, flame tetep diterima  D


Waw, fic baru lagi! Padahal yang lain masih terbengkalai lho! Dasar author cebol yang nyenengin orang cebol pula! Si siapa tuh? Hitsugaya Toushiro? Halah! Cebol! (BANKAI)

Oke, ga bisa bikin summary, jadi langsung aja ya.

**Pengorbanan Terakhirku Untukmu**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Author : Hitsukiro16**

_Dengan sekuatnya diriku akan kukorbankan untukmu,dengan segala sisa hidupku, ku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu, maafkan aku, bila aku sempat mengorbankanmu, tapi sekarang, inilah pengorbanan terakhirku untukmu..._

Hari yang cerah itu dilewatkan kebanyakan orang sebagai hari berlibur yang baik, tapi tidak untuk cowok tampan berambut silver itu. Dengan gontai cowok itu berjalan sambil membawa 6 es semangka kebawah pohon sakura yang ternyata teman-temannya menunggu disitu.

"Es!" kata cewek bermata violet itu.

"Iya tuh! Si cebol! Elo pinter juga ya! Panas-panas gini elo bawa es! Hahaha! Tuh pacarmu ngrengek-ngrengek." Seru cowok berambut _aqua_ senada dengan warna iris matanya yang bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, orang terkaya se Karakura euy!

"Dasar, Grimmjow, hei, Toushiro? Mana es nya? Kok dibawa terus?" Nel menanyakan keadaan Hitsugaya yang masih tertunduk dengan getaran-getaran dan aura mencekam.

"Waduh, Toushiro, jangan marah terus, itu kan teman-temanmu.." Rukia sang kekasih menenangkan pacarnya yang masih diam. Akhirnya Hitsugaya mulai tenang kembali.

" Hahahaha, tuh cebol jinaknya cuman sama Rukia ya? Huahhahahahaha! Perutku mules nih!" cowok baka berambut orange itu mengejek Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki, jangan mengejek terus dong?" cewek bermata _hazel_ itu berusaha menghentikan ejekan-ejekan yang dikeluarkan teman-temannya.

"Hah! Hinamori selalu saja yang paling polos, ga pernah ngejek orang sepatah kata saja... haduh, haduh.." Nel hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Benar. Hinamori Momo memang polos orangnya. Dia selalu baik pada semua orang, terlebih-lebih pada Hitsugaya Toushiro. Karena apa? Hinamori memang menyukai Hitsugaya. Namun, terlambat, karena Hitsugaya sudah milik Rukia. Begini ceritanya.

_**Flashback...**_

"_Hinamori! Kau tak apa kan? Lari sekarang juga! Cepat! Tinggalkan aku sebelum mereka datang lagi! Cepat!" cowok dengan iris emeraldnya itu memaksa cewek bermata hazel itu untuk lari. Tubuh Hitsugaya sudah ternoda dengan luka tembakan dan darah._

"_Tapi, Shiro-chan? Mereka bisa membunuhmu! Hiks.. tidak akan kutinggalkan! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Shiro-chan!" Hinamori menangis sambil terus memegangi erat tangan Hitsugaya. Mereka dalam kejaran penjahat. Disaat meleka berjalan-jalan, tidak sengaja mereka melihat peristiwa pembunuhan. Lalu mereka pun ketahuan dan tertangkap. Dengan sigap Hitsugaya mendorong Hinamori agar lari, sampai pembunuh itu menembakkan pelurunya ke arah tubuh hitsugaya sebanyak 7 kali._

"_Cepat... per.. gi... Hina... mori..." Hitsugaya mendorong Hinamori keras sampai Hinamori berada diseberang gang. Hitsugaya yang sudah tak kuat akhirnya tergeletak ditanah. Darah mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Penjahat itu mendekati Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang sadar akan itu, mata Emeraldnya menatap mata Hazel Hinamori, seakan-akan menyuruh Hinamori pergi dari tempat ini._

_Hinamori memantapkan dirinya, lalu segera berlari menghadang penjahat yang akan menembakkan peluru terakhirnya untuk membunuh Hitsugaya. Naas nya. Peluru itu bersarang tepat didada Hinamori. Hinamori tergeletak ditanah. Hitsugaya terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinamori. Penjahat itu menendang-nendang Hinamori dengan kerasnya. Hitsugaya yang tak berkutik berusaha untuk mendekati Hinamori._

_Akhirnya penjahat itu pergi. Hinamori yang sudah tergeletak ditanah sembari ternoda darah dan tak bergerak, melihat Hitsugaya sejenak, kemudian menutup matanya._

"_Toushiro! Hinamori! Astaga Toushiro! Kau tak apa kan?" Rukia datang bersama Ichigo. Dengan segera Ichigo turun dari motor dan Rukia segera turun dari mobilnya dan sekuat tenaga mengangkat Hitsugaya keatas mobil. Karena Hitsugaya yang masih bernapas lemah, masih ada kemungkinan untuk hidup masih mungkin, karena tembakannya tidak mengenai titik vital. Kepala Hitsugaya terluka karena benturan. Rukia yang tergesa-gesa segera menyuruh Supirnya untuk berangkat ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, namun melupakan Hinamori._

_Ichigo yang kaget karena Rukia sudah pergi, segera mengangkat Hinamori dan membawanya dengan motornya ke arah Rumah Sakit terdekat pula._

_**End of flashback...**_

"Hello! Hinamori! Kau melamun?" Rukia mengibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah Hinamori.

"Ukh!" sekejap dada Hinamori terasa sangat sakit. Sepertinya lukanya itu memang terasa sangat sakit pula bila Hinamori mengingat kejadian tragis itu.

"Hinamori? Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo yang peduli karena Hinamori adalah sahabat terbaiknya segera menenangkan Hinamori, walau dia khawatir.

Kepala Hinamori serasa pusing sekali, badannya langsung melemah, mukanya pucat pasi, napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal, lalu dia memejamkan matanya. Ichigo segera membawanya ke rumah Hitsugaya, karena yang terdekat hanya rumah Hitsugaya. Nel segera berlari ke dalam rumah untuk menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan, memanggil kakak Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto. Nel adalah sahabat Hinamori, tentunya Nel khawatir. Segera Matsumoto ke kamar Hitsugaya tempat Hinamori terpejam sekarang.

"Hinamori kenapa lagi? Kambuh lagi ya, sakitnya?" Matsumoto yang tadi berbincang-bincang dengan Gin Ichimaru kekasihnya, dan Juushiro Ukitake ayah Hitsugaya, Unohana Retsu ibu Hitsugaya, sekarang terlihat panik.

"Iya, sepertinya dia mengingat kejadian lama..." Ichigo berkata lirih. Matsumoto mulai memucat. Kejadian lama itu membuat Matsumoto sangat sedih. Nyaris kehilangan adik tersayangnya.

"Sekarang badannya makin melemah bukan? Kasihan, tembakan itu membuat jantungnya terkoyak..." Gin yang mengetahui hal itu pula mulai termenung. Tapi anehnya, Rukia dan Hitsugaya sekalipun tak menyadari apapun. Nel saja mengetahuinya, tapi? Yang mengalami malah tidak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa sih si Hinamori?" Rukia yang terlihat bingung hanya bertanya-tanya.

"Ugh.. ke...pala...ku..." Hitsugaya mulai gontai. Serasa terlintas dalam sekejap kejadian lalu.

"Toushiro? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Rukia sang kekasih menanyakan keadaan Hitsugaya.

"Iya.. tak apa.." Hitsugaya mulai tenang kembali. Kepalanya masih sedikit serasa pening, namun mendingan daripada yang tadi.

...

Sore itu, Ichigo terus berada disisi ranjang Hinamori. Hitsugaya tertidur dipundak Rukia, Nel bersama Grimmjow menatap diluar jendela sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Nel? Elo tanggal 6 ada acara ga?" Grimmjow menatap lekat mata Nel. Rambut_ tosca_ Nel dibelai lembut oleh Grimmjow. Nel menggeleng. Grimmjow menyeringai.

"kerumah Gue, masa sih Elo lupa sama ulang tahun kekasih sendiri?" Nel terpana. Matanya terbelalak. Dia lupa akan ulang tahun kekasihnya. Ya, maklum, nel masih mementingkan kesehatan Hinamori, karena Nel selalu membantu matsumoto merawat Hinamori.

"Eh? Emang kamu ga buat acara kayak _prom_ gitu?" Nel mengerutkan alisnya. Tumben banget si Tampan tajir ini ga ngadain acara gituan.

"Pasti ada lah! Tapi Gue ngajaknya ga banyak, Cuma temen2 kampus doang paling? Pasti dengan persetujuan Elo lah.." Grimmjow menyentikkan jarinya ke dahi Nel. Nel miris, rasanya sakit juga.

"Wah, oke deh, tapi Hinamori harus ikut! Oke?" Grimmjow memutar bola matanya. Grimmjow hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum tipis. Nel sumingrah, pertanda kekasihnya mau menuruti permintaannya, nel memeluk Grimmjow keras. Tak sadar pipi Grimmjow memerah.

"Nel! Gue bisa mati kehabisan napas bila terus kau peluk begini! Walau aku senang sih... lepaskan atau aku bertindak lebih lanjut. Hehehe.." Grimmjow menyeringai. Nel yang kaget dengan kata-kata Grimmjow segera melepas pelukannya. Nel tahu bila lebih dari itu maka kemungkinan dia bisa dijadikan menjadi milik Grimmjow seutuhnya.

"Tapi.. nunggu si _Hazel_ itu supaya sembuh dulu.. oke?" Grimmjow mengingat Hinamori sakit, Nel hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ungh... di... mana.. ini?" Ichigo langsung tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, Hinamori! Kukira kau tidak akan bangun-bangun juga! Kau itu kenapa sih? Kenapa masih juga mengingat hal itu?" Hinamori kaget Ichigo mengetahui penyebab lemah badannya itu.

"Maaf mengkhawatirkanmu... Kurosaki.. sudah, ayo pulang saja... aku takut merepotkan.. ugh! Da..daku... sakit.." Hinamori merintih. Ichigo segera bertindak. Ichigo jongkok lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"naik, cepat, kuantar sampai rumah." Ichigo menawarkan bantuan. Hinamori tersenyum tipis. Pipi Hinamori sedikit merah merona.

"Wah, untung ada Kurosaki. Tolong Hinamori antar sampai rumah ya. Aku dan Gin masih banyak kerjaan." Matsumoto memohon pada Ichigo. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Iya, aku antar sampai ke rumah.. yo! Duluan." Ichigo dan Hinamori tersenyum tipis.

_**Perjalanan...**_

"Te.. terima kasih ya, Kurosaki..." hinamori membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung hangat Ichigo.

"Bukan berarti aku suka padamu lho... ini karena aku sahabatmu, aku tak tega melihatmu gila gara-gara anak satu itu, kan?" Ichigo menatap mata Hinamori. Hinamori terpana. Apa yang dikatakan Ichigo tepat pada sasaran.

"Iya, Arigatou, Kurosaki..." senyuman terukir di bibir Hinamori. Sangat tulus. Ichigo lalu mengantarkan sampai rumah dengan selamat.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Hinamori! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa kemarin tak berpamitan padaku dan Toushiro?" Hinamori langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Hitsugaya ada di sebelah Rukia. Tatapan matanya pada Hinamori terasa janggal. Sepertinya warna iris matanya memburam. Kantung matanya terkihat dengan jelas. Apakah Hitsugaya baik-baik saja? Ada yang tak beres pada Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu kelihatan tidak sehat.." Hinamori mencoba bertanya pada Hitsugaya. Masalah dia menjawabnya atau tidak itu urusan belakangan.

"Aku... baik-baik saja.." Ketus. Jawabannya ketus. Tapi berbeda dengan raut mukanya. Dia berbohong.

"Hinamori! Toushiro! Rukia! Ohayou!" Nel terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Huh, dasar cewek gila.. UAGH!" Grimmjow dihajar Nel.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Grimmjow, Nel? Kok sampai lemas, dan juga kenapa sampai kau pukul, Nel?" Rukia keget dengan apa yang dilakukan Nel.

"Hahaha, begini ceritanya, kemarin saat kami pulang dari rumah Toushiro, saat kamu dan Toushiro masih terlelap bersama, aku minta gendong sama Grimmjow, dan serunya aku kemarin menginap dirumah Grimmjow. Ahahaha!" Nel berteriak histeris. Hinamori, Hitsugaya menganga, sedangkan Rukia ikut histeris. Grimmjow masih tergeletak ditanah. Ternyata Grimmjow yang kuat perkasa, ketua geng, penguasa kampus, kalahnya sama Nel. Anak cewek biasa, keturunan guru kendo profesional, cantik menawan, proporsional ukuran tubuhnya.

"Apa kamu ga takut menginap dirumah Grimmjow? Apa dia ga melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu?" Hinamori bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ohohohoho, tentu tidak! Dia kutendang ke bawah! Aku dikasur_ King Size _nya, dia di sofa.. hahahahaha!" Nel semakin histeris, Rukia ikut-ikutan malah. Hinamori syok. Hinamori melihat Hitsugaya mukanya agak pucat, seperti kecapekan atau habis menangis? Semua itu mungkin kan? Pandangan Hitsugaya lurus kedepan.

"Hei, jadi ga nih, mainnya di tempat karaoke? Kemarin udah pada aku _sms_ kan?" Ichigo datang sambil mengenakan kaos putih dengan topi _sport_ hitam. Rukia dengan kaos ungu bergambar bunga yang indah, rok denim nya membuatnya makin serasi dengan rambutnya yang dikucir satu kanan dengan pita _violet_nya. Hitsugaya simpel, celana pendek, kemeja putihnya, dengan rompi _emerald_ nya yang membuat ciri khas kerennya terpancar. Grimmjow, celana ketat panjang hitam, kaos biru bergambarkan _phanter _biru yang ganas. Nel, terusan selutut berwarna _tosca _yang senada dengan warna rambut dan matanya, sepatu hak tinggi bertali cocok sekali dengan sifatnya yang manis. Hinamori, terusan coklat muda _caramel_, jaket pink nya yang serasi dengan pita cepolnya yang imut.

"Hah, sudahlah, Elo-elo semua lama! Langsung berangkat juga jadi kan?" Grimmjow berjalan dengan gontai sambil dituntun Nel.

"Hahahaha, Grimmjow emosi! Hahaha!" Rukia berteriak ceria. Ichigo masih melamun melihat cantiknya Rukia. Ichigo memang menyukai Rukia, nasib yang sama dengan Hinamori.

"Yare-yare... berangkat!" Ichigo sadar dari lamunannya langsung berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Yosh!" sorakan setuju dari teman-teman.

Mereka bersenang-senang sepuas mereka. Hinamori masih khawatir dengan keadaan Hitsugaya. Tapi, lambat laun mereka menikmati acara sampai selesainya.

Mereka bersenang-senang sampai tanggal 6 di pagi hari. Ulang tahun Grimmjow! Pesta!

"Hinamori! Kami datang nih! Bawa pakaian alias gaun buat pesta dirumah Grimmjow! Kamu sudah siap belum! Ini harus meriah lho!" Nel berteriak didepan rumah Hinamori.

"Silahkan masuk, Nel!" Matsumoto mempersilahkan Nel masuk.

"Ini! coba gaun pilihanku yang kemarin baru saja kubeli! Pasti bagus buatmu!" Hinamori terkejut dengan bawaan nel. Banyak sekali!

"Hinamori! Nel! Ini temanmu! Rukia!" Matsumoto berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Hai, Rukia, lho? Ayo kita benahi dirimu yang kucel ini dengan pakaian yang aku beli!" Nel menawarkan gaun itu pada Rukia.

"Iya! Terima kasih!" Rukia merasa gembira.

Lama mereka berdandan dan berbincang-bincang apa yang akan dilakukan mereka nanti. Suara mereka terdengar sampai keluar rumah.

"Hei, ayo kita bunuh cewek pemilik rumah itu!" cowok A berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Ayo kita membasmi hama yang melihat pembunuhan kita dahulu!" cowok B tertawa keras.

_**Malam hari dirumah Grimmjow...**_

"Wah, akhirnya Elo semua datang juga! Buat kawan-kawan semua! Nikmati pestanya! Gue misah dulu sama pacar gue! Oke?" Grimmjow berteriak keras disambut sorakan senang oleh teman-teman semua yang menghadiri pesta itu.

Hinamori datang dengan gaun hazel pemberian dari Nel, hak tinggi coklat menghiasi kakinya, rambutnya yang lurus itu membuatnya semakin manis dengan sedikit dandanan dari Nel dan Rukia. Tak jauh dari Hinamori, Rukia dengan gaun panjang _Violet_ seksi nan menggoda. Nel dress diatas lutut ketat, warna _tosca_ senada dengan mata, rambut, dan dress nya itu membuatnya makin enak untuk dipandang. Grimmjow tekjub melihat Nel. Pakaian Grimmjow _aqua_ senada dengan mata dan rambutnya, kancing kemejanya dibiarkan dilepas 2 kancing dari atas, memperlihatkan tubuh nan kekar dan berbentuk. Ichigo, kemeja orange dasi merah, sangat serasi dengan warna iris kemaraunya dan rambutnya yang orange itu. Kemudian Hitsugaya, kemeja emerald dengan dasi putihnya, sangat menawan dimata para wanita.

"oi, Nel, sini.." tangan Grimmjow menandakan sedang memanggil Nel. Dengan sekejap sudah tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Ciuman itu sangat lama. Semua yang melihatnya sweatdrop. Hinamori melihat Hitsugaya yang murung. Dia bertatap mata dengan Rukia.

"Rukia, aku ingin kita..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Rukia sudah menutup mulut Hitsugaya dengan tangannya.

"Toushiro, maaf, aku ingin kita putus, aku tidak mencintaimu... aku mencintai Ichigo.. maaf ya.." Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum tipis, begitupun Rukia.

"sekejap, Hitsugaya melihat dibelakang Hinamori seseorang menodongkan senjata dan berniat menembak Hinamori. Hitsugaya berlari sekuatnya. Hinamori yang terbingung melihat Hitsugaya kaget saat Hitsugaya menarik Hinamori dalam pelukannya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

JLEB.

"Ukh!" Hinamori kaget. Dada Hitsugaya langsung memerah. Dari mulut Hitsugaya mengalir darah. Hitsugaya jatuh ketanah, Hinamori iktu terjatuh.

"Shiro-chan! Kau kenapa?" Hinamori kaget melihat bayangan orang yang nyaris membunuhnya dulu.

"Hina... mori... dengan sekuatnya diriku akan kukorbankan untukmu... dengan segala sisa hidupku, ku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu, maafkan aku, bila aku sempat mengorbankanmu, tapi sekarang, inilah pengorbanan terkahirku untukmu... terima kasih, Hinamori..." seketika Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya. Hinamori berteriak histeris. Kematian ini menjadi balasan Hitsugaya untuk Hinamori karena menyelamatkannya dulu. Sekarang Hinamori sendirian, tapi selalu ada teman-temannya tersayang. Cerita ini, menjadi awal bagi Hinamori dan Hitsugaya bersama, sebagai pasangan berbeda dunia.

"Shiro-chan! Aku menyukaimu sejak lama... hiks.. hiks..."

_**Owari**_

Maaf kalo gaje.. ceritanya terlalu cepat endingnya ya? Maaf... review ya.


End file.
